Engaña a tu novio (Dramione)
by PinknOz95
Summary: Hermione es la chica mas inteligente de la universidad Hogwarts, ella y Ron son la pareja del año, pero... ¿qué pasará cuando el rompecorazones Draco Malfoy quiera entrometerse en su relación? U.A. (Universo Alterno)


HOLA :D!

Ok, primero…perdón por no subir otro cap de **Un pequeño desliz** , pero en seeerio tenía ganas de publicar ésta historia.

Lo que pasa es que ya la he publicado, pero esto es originalmente un FanFic de los Teen Titans :v, pero al momento de ir escribiendo me di cuenta de que podría quedar perfecta como un Dramione :D!

Así que… heme aquí

Esto es un U.A. (oseasese universo alterno :v) pensé en modificarla para que fuera dentro de Hogwarts…pero creo que se perderían muchas cosas :v, por eso lo dejé así ñ-ñ

Sin más que agregar…

p!nknOz fuera

Rayuela

 **Hermione**

5 minutos… solo 5 minutos más y podré escapar del idiota aquel. Ya van varias semanas desde que Draco Malfoy no deja de acosarme. Sé que es nuevo en la escuela, pero ¡Dios! Ya lleva aquí más de 2 meses, y cualquiera con al menos medio cerebro podría notar mi relación con Ron. Si bien, él es un año más grande y está a punto de graduarse de la universidad del estado, eso no impide que pasemos juntos la mayor parte del tiempo (y si, aun sabiendo que Ron puede verme)

Y justo en estos momentos, no dejaba de sonreírme de manera coqueta. ¿Qué diablos pasa por su cabeza? ¿No tiene idea de lo mucho que me incomoda? ¡Idiota!

Mientras tanto, sentado tras él, Pansy, la chica por la cual todos los hombres babean, babeaba por Malfoy. En definitiva este mundo está de cabeza.

Solo 10 segundos más….otro poco y podré salir de aquí… 5…4…3…2…1…

¡RING!

SALVADA POR LA CAMPANA

Comencé a guardar mis cosas lo más rápido que me permitieron mis manos, Ron ya debe estar esperándome.

-Señorita Granger, joven Malfoy, necesito hablar con ustedes ahora mismo-. Anunció mi oportuno profesor de literatura. Nos acercamos a su escritorio un poco asustados por lo que tuviera que decirnos (y yo incomoda en grandes cantidades, solo quería alejarme del acosador). – escuchen chicos, hace unos días llegó una convocatoria de un pequeño concurso. La idea es crear una reseña del libro Rayuela de Julio Cortázar, sé que es un libro muy complicado, pero en mis años trabajando en la facultad he encontrado a un par de chicos tan inteligentes.-

¿Draco? ¿Dijo que Draco Malfoy era inteligente? ¡Por favor! Si tuviera una pizca de sentido dentro de su cabeza ya me habría dejado en paz.

-¿Rayuela? Tiene que ser una broma, ese libro es muy complicado. Nunca he llegado a entenderlo.- replicó Don Sabio – hasta la fecha sigo sin saber de qué habla, ¿tú ya lo has leído Hermione?

-La verdad no, pero si he escuchado que es lectura difícil, solo que nunca me he dado a la tarea de comprobarlo.

\- Pues, Señorita Granger, necesita leerlo lo más rápido que pueda.

-pero… a todo esto, ¿Qué ganaremos nosotros? –peguntó Draco, siempre tiene que haber algo de por medio ¿no?

\- un viaje todo pagado a Grecia para 4 personas, a la mejor reseña, y la universidad recibirá un bono para poder ampliar la biblioteca, que, como saben, necesita mantenimiento; así que es importante para la escuela que hagan su mejor esfuerzo. ¿Qué dicen?- y los ojos del profesor brillaban como los de Pansy cuando ven a Draco practicando artes marciales (si, lo admito, se ve muy sexy, y tiene lo suyo, pero la verdad no son cosas que me interesen, digo, Ron tiene lo suyo también). Imposible decir que no, ¡malditos valores morales!

-Será un honor Profesor- dijo un Malfoy lleno de orgullo de sí mismo.

-Claro, será interesante- respondí yo. ¿En qué diablos me había metido?

Después de llenar la hoja de participación, salí del salón de clases cuanto antes, espero Ron no se moleste por haberme tardado tanto, odiaba que me atrasara… y a su vez, yo odiaba que se molestara conmigo.

-Oye Granger, espera.

Lo que necesitaba. Draco acababa de gritar mi nombre, ¿ahora que quiere éste idiota?

-¿Qué necesitas Malfoy? – dije secamente, ¿Qué no veía que tenía prisa? ¡Tarado!

-oye tranquila, no hay necesidad de enojarse- y sonrió sexymente ¿y a éste que le pasa?

-al grano, ¿Qué ocupas?

-solo quería decirte que te veo a las 5 en tu casa.

 _¿QUE LE SUCEDE?_

-¿a las 5? ¿Para qué?

-para un faje, casual, tu sabes, lo necesitamos – dijo con tanta naturalidad. Maldito cínico, ni es mis peores pesadillas dejaré que eso pase- no seas tonta, tenemos que hacer ese trabajo de Literatura, no sé tú, pero necesito unas vacaciones, y mientras más rápido empecemos, más rápido podremos entregarlo. Así que hoy, tú casa, a las 5, consigue el libro, lo necesitaremos.

Y sin dejarme replicar, corrió al estacionamiento por su automóvil.

Y a eso llamo, señoras y señores, UN COMPLETO IDIOTA CON TODAS SUS LETRAS.

Decidí no hacer berrinches ni nada por el estilo, y solo correr con Ron, es demasiado tarde como para enojarme más con ese imbécil.

Mientras corría, rezaba para que Ron no se hubiera ido, sería el colmo de los colmos, la cereza del pastel, lo único que le faltaría a mi día para ser perfecto.

Tal y como lo sospeché, llegué al estacionamiento y ni rastro de mi novio, ¿Qué este día se puede poner peor? Sólo fueron 20 minutos, tampoco es como si me hubiera tardado 5 horas.

-¡Maldita sea! Estúpido trabajo, estúpido Malfoy, Estúpido Ron, ¡ESTÚPIDO DÍA!- me descosí en ese momento, estaba furiosa. Seguí echando chispas de rabia durante un buen rato, mientras caminaba por la acera de camino a mi casa, y por si fuera poco, cometí el peor error de los días malos -¿acaso esto podría empeorar?

Y como si fuera de película, sentí unas pequeñas gotas de agua sobre mi cabello, levanté la mirada, por culpa de mi rabieta, no me di cuenta que el cielo cambió de azul a gris en tiempo record.

-¿es en serio?- pregunté hacia arriba de manera irónica, no podía creer que esto pasara justo ahora.

Seguí caminando sin ver el camino, solo sintiendo como la lluvia caía cada vez más rápido, y mientras me empapaba, mi furia se iba calmando, es una suerte que viviera tan lejos, no quería llegar furiosa con mi madre, ella no tiene la culpa de mi estado de ánimo, así que no tengo porque desquitarme con ella.

Pasé 10 minutos caminando. Esperando olvidar mi día en la universidad, cuando…

ONK! ONK!

Voltee mi mirada y vi un auto atrás de mí, inmediatamente pensé en Ron, pero al observar bien el carro, no lo reconocí, en mi vida había visto semejante….cosa ¿Qué es todo esto?

La puerta se abrió y pensé en correr, pero cuando vi quien era… ¡RAYOS!

-Hola Hermione, ¿necesitas un aventón?

-¡Malfoy! Pero… ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Qué opinan? ¿Les gusta la historia? ¿Quieren saber más?

Díganmelo en un Review eue las amo :D!


End file.
